Bad To Worse
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Mickie's world has just been turned upside down. JBL bought her contract. Now she belongs to him. Just when she thought there's no way out for her, John Cena comes to her rescue. Please R&R!
1. Shock

**Title: Bad To Worse**

**Characters/Parings: John/Mickie; Melina/Nathan Morris; Lita/Triple H; Randy/Gail Kim; Maryse/Cody Rhodes; Jillian/Mr. Kennedy; John Bradshaw Layfield, more later on.**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Wrestling/AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set in summer 2008, during the little John/Mickie storyline. Randy's divorced, Gail and Maryse moved to RAW, Lita returned to the company.**

**Summary: Mickie James's world has just turned upside down. JBL bought her contract. Now she legally belongs to him. Just when she thought there's no way out for her, John Cena comes to her rescue.**

**Author's note: So, this is my second time using John/Mickie in my story, but this is the first time I'm using them as the main characters. This idea has been running through my head for quite some time and I have to warn you, it's gonna be pretty graphic, so you're being warned ahead of time. And, keep in mind, it's gonna be a while before I get John and Mickie together.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

_Baltimore, Maryland_

_July 12, 2008_

Current 4 time women's champion Mickie James couldn't believe it. Her world was just shattered in just ten minutes. Sitting at ringside, doing commentary with JR and the King, she couldn't comprehend what just went down in the ring. In one corner, you have self made millionaire and resident loudmouth John Bradshaw Layfield taking on one of her best male friends John Cena. After a hard fought and grueling match, Cena ended up victorious, but the aftermath of the match would change her life forever.

JBL announced to the world that he had bought Mickie's contract because even he knew that there was something going on between John and Mickie so he brought her contract, which means she's now his property. She sat at the announcer's table, her mouth hanging wide open in shock and disbelief and she could feel hot tears forming in her brown eyes. How did the self made millionaire ended up with her contract in the first place?!

It didn't matter, though. She belongs to him and there's nothing she can do about it now. And, if JBL has his way, he won't be letting her go anytime soon. He'll probably kill her first before he'd ever let her go.

So, now sitting in her locker room, the Richmond, Virginia native was laying on the floor, crying her eyes out. She'll take anything other than being JBL's slave any day of the week. After her meeting with Vince McMahon, who sadly informed her that she can't out of her predicament unless there's a loophole, she can come up with enough money to gain control of the contract herself or someone who's willing to fight for her, she has no other alternative. She wondered what she's gonna do now?

"Mickie, are you in there?!" JBL barked, banging on the door.

Sighing deeply, she got up from the floor and went to the door, opening it up and letting him in a moment later.

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood, so please leave me alone," she mumbled angrily as she turned to walk away. But, he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back towards him.

"Now, you listen to me and listen to me very well, you little tart! You belong to me! You'll do what I want, when I want and how I want! If you disobey me, there'll be some serious consequences! Do I make myself clear?!" he hissed right in her face.

All Mickie could do is nod her head as he released her. As she was about to gather her things, he grabbed her once again and yanked her back towards him. With a sickening smile on his face, he slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She tried so hard not to gag. Having his lips on hers made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to kick him where it really hurts, but doing that would only piss him off more and he has the tendency to get rough with a woman, no matter if she's trained to be a wrestler or not.

"This is gonna be so much fun," he sneered as he pulled himself away from her. He finally released her and left her alone, closing the door behind her.

Mickie collapsed on the floor and sobbed hysterically.

X

_Holiday Inn_

_Baltimore, Maryland_

_July 12, 2008_

Unpacking her things and wondering what she's gonna do, Mickie sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her long auburn brown hair. Still trying to comprehend what happened tonight, she still hope there's a way out of this. She's planning on going to the Board of Directors tomorrow and see if there's a chance she could get out of her forced arrangement with JBL. Until then, she's stuck in a terrible rut.

After unpacking her things, she felt tired and wanted to sleep. Her best friend Melina called earlier and invited her to go to the club with some of their friends, but the brunette politely turned the paparazzi princess down; telling her that she was tired and wanted to get some sleep so she can go home tomorrow. She wanted to be there as soon as possible.

However, a knock on her door interrupted her plans of getting some sleep. Huffing, she went to the door and opened it and, not surprisingly, JBL stood in the hallway with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?!" Mickie asked, looking annoyed.

He smirked. "Now, is that anyway to talk to your employer, Mickie?"

"Look, I'm gonna ask you this one more time; what do you want?!" she snapped.

He grabbed both of her arms and yanked her towards him. Fear rose within her.

"You wanna lower your tone and show me some respect, now?! Or I can make sure you don't get a job with someone else. Just fucking try me, Ms. James! I can be convincing!" he warned, glaring at her.

"I rather be unemployed than to take orders from a loudmouth asshole like you!" she bit back.

He raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face. She stumbled back and held her face in her hands. The last person who hit her was her former fiancé, Ken Doane. There's no way she's gonna let it happen again.

"I suggest you show me some respect and if I ever hear you say that again, you won't live to see your kids graduate from high school! I mean it, bitch!" Bradshaw snapped.

"And I rather be dead than to be your slave! I'll quit if I have to! I don't wanna be your fucking slave!" Mickie snapped back.

Bradshaw's eyes were widen in shock and anger. He grabbed both of her arms and yanked her towards him.

"You say that to me one more time, I'll kill you myself! And I'll make it look like you committed suicide. I'll make sure no one misses you; not your friends, not your family and definitely that pretty boy best friend of yours, John Cena. Just fucking try me, Mickie James! I will make good on my words!" he hissed right in her face.

She couldn't believe it. She looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill. And the worst thing about it is she believes everything that came out of his mouth. Bradshaw has the money, the power, the means and the motive to see his plans through.

She was really screwed now.

"All right, I'm sorry," she mumbled softly. She could feel more tears forming in her eyes.

"That's better. Now, kiss me. And you better mean it, too," he said sharply.

Swallowing sharply, she wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him down for a bruising kiss. She once again wanted to gag when he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, but what can she do? Pull away? Piss him off even more? She had to do this because he owns her. He has her contract. He can do whatever he wants with her.

Unbeknownst to them, John Cena was heading towards his hotel room when he saw the most sickening sight known to man. He had to witness one of his best female friends making out with John 'Bradshaw' Layfield. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to go over there and put a stop to it, but he knew what the repercussions were gonna be. He's been arrested twice thanks to that clown and as much as he wanted to help Mickie right now, he doesn't stand a chance. Bradshaw could easily get him fired.

He looked up and was surprised to see Mickie looking at him with fear etched on her face. She was silently pleading with him to help her out of this miss, but she knew it wasn't gonna happen. She's now in a terrible predicament that she can't get out of.

JBL finally pulled away from her. He had a sickening smile on his face as he looked at her. He was proud of what he did.

"Believe me, I would love to do more, but I'm gonna let you get your beauty sleep. Now, I expect you to be here first thing tomorrow morning to greet me. And, I expect you to be dressed and raring to go," he warned as he kissed her one more time, turned on his heel and walked away.

She stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind her. She slid down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Just what Bradshaw's intentions on getting her contract are? Why is he doing this? Is it because he tried to ask her out a couple of years ago and she turned him down because she was engaged to Kenny? Is it because he found out that she has feelings for John Cena and so he brought her contract to keep them apart? Whatever it was, she'll never figure out what JBL's true intentions are.

Getting up, Mickie headed for bed. Still sobbing, she laid down on the firm mattress and pulled the covers over her shaking body. With nothing else to do, she cried herself to sleep.

X

_Holiday Inn_

_Baltimore, Maryland_

_July 13, 2008_

Fully dressed and looking at least decent for today, Mickie began packing her things. She was on her way home for a couple of days before heading out for a house show this weekend. As she was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door.

Sighing deeply and running her fingers through her long auburn hair, she opened the door and, not surprisingly, JBL stood outside, wearing a sick smile on his face.

"Very good, Mickie. You did what I told you to do. So, are you ready yet?" he asked, looking at her.

She just shook her head. "I just need to finish packing."

"Why don't I help you?" he suggested, which she knew it wasn't a suggestion. They both stepped inside, not before JBL placed a 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

Mickie went back to finish packing, only to feel a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist. She didn't resist or pull away because she knew what the consequences was gonna be if she did. Instead, she just stood there.

"You're beautiful, Mickie. Too bad we have to leave. I know you have to go home," he whispered in her ear. She shivered because she knew what he wanted and just because he's married doesn't mean he's not going after what he wants.

"Listen, Bradshaw, you know I can't sleep with you because you're married. I'm not gonna be the other woman regardless if I like it or not," she firmly told him.

He grabbed her more tightly, which caused her to wince in pain. She knew she shouldn't have said something.

"I don't care what you think. One of the conditions of owning your contract is that I can do whatever I want with you!" he snapped.

"Let it go. Let me have something out of this. I won't sleep with you," she told him as she grabbed her bags and stormed out of the hotel room.

He just stood there and smirked. Oh, he's gonna get through to her one way or another. It's only a matter of time...

**Coming up in the next chapter: JBL gets violent with Mickie after hearing that she went to the Board of Directors and convinced them to call the whole thing off. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Complete control pt 1

**The reviews for the first chapter have been amazing, thank you very much! I love you and I can't wait to continue this story. Now, I did warn you that things will get pretty graphic. And when I meant pretty graphic, I mean pretty graphic. Mickie's gonna be pretty traumatized for a while before she can finally be happy. JBL's a self-centered bastard who only brought her contract to get what he wants from her, even if he's married. That's not gonna stop him.**

**I loved RAW last night, especially the main event. Oh, and happy belated birthday to my brother and Vince McMahon!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_WWE Headquarters_

_Stamford, Connecticut_

_July 15, 2008_

Mickie fidgeted around with her clothes as she waited outside. She was nervous as hell, but she remained calm. She was really going through this and there was no turning back. She wanted out of this forced arrangement with Bradshaw and if it means having her being transferred to another brand in order to get away from him, then so be it. She wanted nothing to do with her.

Truth be told, she still had no idea how he managed to get his hands on her contract in the first place. She wasn't a valet or a manager. She's a wrestler; in fact, she's currently women's champion. She wasn't about to be anyone's bitch. So, hopefully, after today, she'll be convincing enough to finally be free of him.

Running her fingers through her long auburn brown hair, she held in her breath when the door opened and one of the executives poked his head through the door.

"Ms. James, we're ready for you," she told the Richmond, Virginia native.

Taking another deep breath, she stood and slowly walked inside the boardroom. She was startled when the door was closed.

"Ms. James, thank you for contacting us on short notice. As you can see we have some major plans underway concerning what's gonna happen within the next several weeks. You may state your case," Stephanie McMahon stated, wanting to get this over with.

Mickie cleared her throat. "As you all are aware, John 'Bradshaw' Layfield bought my contract a few days ago for unknown reasons. I never worked with the guy and I don't know him personally. I tried to see if I could get out of the situation, but with unsuccessful results. I don't have enough money to gain control of my contract and I don't have anyone to fight for me. Furthermore, he threatened my life. I can't be around that environment if he's gonna threaten me."

Stephanie's eyes were wide open in surprise. "Bradshaw's threatening you? Do you have any proof?"

Mickie nodded her head and then she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small black tape-recorder. If she's gonna be able to be away from that clown once and for all, she had to be prepared. She had to show them that she had taken his threats seriously.

"You taped everything he said to you?" Stephanie asked, still looking surprised that Mickie was able to provide proof without hesitation.

"Yes. I'm telling you, he scared me," Mickie said softly as she pushed play. Sure enough, Bradshaw's voice boomed the boardroom.

"_You wanna lower your tone and show me some respect, now?! Or I can make sure you don't get a job with someone else! Just fucking try me, Ms. James! I can be convincing!"_

"_I rather be unemployed than to take orders from a loudmouth asshole like you!"_

"_I suggest you show me some respect and if I ever hear you say that again, you won't live to see your kids graduate from high school! I mean it, bitch!"_

"_And I rather be dead than to be your slave! I'll quit if I have to! I don't wanna be your fucking slave!"_

"_You say that to me one more time, I'll kill you myself! And I'll make it look like you committed suicide! I'll make sure no one misses you; not your friends, not your family and definitely that pretty boy best friend of yours, John Cena! Just fucking try me, Mickie James! I will make good on my words!!"_

Everyone in the boardroom was shocked. Legitimately shocked at Bradshaw's threats he made against her. Mickie stopped the tape and looked every single member of the creative team with tears in her eyes and she looked like she was about to collapse at any moment. It was hard to hear it again, but she had to prove it he was going that route in order to contain complete control over her. She knew she did the right thing, but what would the consequences be in the long run? From what she heard, Bradshaw doesn't take defeat lightly.

"Ms. James, did he do anything to you?" Stephanie asked, breaking the silence.

Mickie nodded her head. "Yes. I was forced to kiss him twice. And he wanted to have sex with me. I told him it wasn't gonna happen because he's married. Listen, I lived my life as the other woman once and it hurt me so bad. I'm not gonna down that route again."

"Mickie, thank you so much for telling us. We had no idea what this clown is capable of until now. As of right now, your old contract is now null and void. We're gonna draw you up a new contract and you have the choice of whether you want to gain control of it or you would rather have someone you can trust gain control of it. Also, I think it's best that you file criminal charges against JBL. Making threats is a crime and although he may not get any jail time, he's most likely have a felony over his head for the rest of his life," Stephanie suggested.

"Well, can I at least get switched over to another brand temporarily, until all of this blows over?" Mickie asked, trying her best to remain calm.

"That could work, since we know you have friends over on Smackdown, we'll make it happen within the next week or two. In the meantime, we'll do our best to separate you and JBL," Stephanie replied with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Mickie thanked everyone then she walked out of the boardroom with relief washed over her face. She let out a deep breath and her lips curled into a small smile. Finally, someone listened to her and instead of turning her away and disappointing her again, they went out of their way to help her this time. Never again will she have to deal with JBL's wrath.

As she walked away, she thought about who's gonna be the first person she's gonna call when she gets home.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Seattle, Washington_

_July 19, 2008_

JBL was beyond pissed. He couldn't believe what he had found out just a few minutes ago. Mickie actually went all the way to Stamford and managed to convince the board of directors and creative executives to void the contract that he managed to buy and she was offered a brand new one. Furthermore, he just found out that she now has complete control of her contract, which means she's no longer under his control.

He was angry. So angry that he ended trashing his hotel room and even bloodied his hand in the process. The reason why he bought her contract is because he wants her. But she was playing hard to get and now she doesn't have to deal with him anymore. He'd show her. He'll make her pay if it's the last thing he does.

Speak of the devil, Mickie was on her way to catering. He knew now was the perfect time to confront her. Without warning, he lunged at her and pulled her into his locker room. She crashed and burned on the floor; startled when he slammed the door behind him.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck were you thinking going to the board of directors and getting them to call the whole thing off?!" he roared, his veins clearly showing and popping on his neck.

"I wanted out and you weren't giving me one. So I went to them and they listened. And, for the time being, this is my last night on RAW. I'm moving to another brand starting this week," she simply told him, even though her voice was shaking.

He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her long auburn hair and yanked her up on her feet. She looked into his eyes and saw a man really ready to kill. He was that pissed off.

"You had no business going to them in the first place, you fucking little cunt! You belong to me and only me! I own you; which means I can do whatever I want to you and I expect you to do what I say with a smile on your goddamn face! Now you're gonna go back to them and recant everything you said!" he hissed right in her face.

She managed to release herself from his strong grip and backed away from him. Her head was hurting, but she didn't case. She wasn't about to change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Bradshaw, but the damage is done. I even told them that you threatened me. I taped it," she told him, which wasn't the right thing to do because he went berserk.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he snapped before he lunged at her and wrapped his hands around her neck, choking the life out of her. She struggled to breathe, but he was strong and he wasn't letting up.

"You are the most despicable bitch I'd ever seen in my life! You made a big mistake fucking with me, Mickie! A big fucking mistake! Yeah, you go ahead and play fucking possum with your little friends somewhere else, but remember this: I'll be watching you all the time. I'll know where you are, no matter what. You belong to me and if I want something from you, I better not even hear you complain, you understand me?! You can have your little contract somewhere else, but as long as I got your contract here on RAW, you belong to me! Do I make myself clear?!" he hissed right in her face.

With tears falling from her eyes, she just nodded her head. He released her a moment later, not before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I don't wanna have to hurt you, Mickie, but you're testing my patience here. Don't let me be the bad guy all the time, okay?" he warned, still glaring at her. He calmed down after a while because he didn't wanna see her end up dead.

Once again, instead of saying anything, she just nodded her head. Just when she thought she had her way out, he somehow managed to make it worse for her. She can't get away from him even if she tried.

"Now, I have to get ready for the show tonight. How about a kiss as a good luck charm?" he asked, which was more of a command.

Mickie didn't have a choice. She wrapped his hand around the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Quickly, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, which made her sick to her stomach, but she had to suck it up if she wanted to live another day. And she didn't wanna get choked again, so she wrapped her arms around his neck as more tears fell from her eyes.

"You are beautiful, Mickie. So damn beautiful. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun," Bradshaw snickered when they finally pulled apart, but he didn't release her.

_This is true pure torture, _a voice in her head screamed.

X

_Red Inn_

_Seattle, Washington_

_July 19, 2008_

After a long hot shower and changing into her pajamas, Mickie came out of the bathroom and prepared for bed. She needed some much needed sleep after the night she had. JBL finally let her go after going through an emotional torture and him fondling all over her body, she was glad to be away from him, but she was still scared. He still had control over her and it didn't matter if she was able to stand up for herself, he can still knock her down.

As she climbed into bed and prepared to go to sleep, someone knocked at the door. Sighing, she threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to find her best male friend, John Cena, standing outside. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door.

"Hey, stranger," she smiled at him.

John returned her smile with a smile of his own. "Hey, Micks. It's been a while since we hanged out. I thought we have a late night dinner together."

"Sure. Just let me get dressed. You can come in here and wait," she told him as she stepped aside and allowed him to come in. She was glad to see her best friend because after the week she had, she needed someone to be there for her right now.

And, she hoped, that if she tells John her terrible dilemma with JBL, that he'll be able to help her.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Mickie quickly settles in at Smackdown and catches up with all of her friends. Meanwhile, JBL gets another nasty surprise about his 'relationship' with Mickie. Stay tuned!**

**BTW, I don't know how the people at WWE really work, so I'm just taking some creative liberty here. And, just for the record, I don't condone and don't like any woman being called the c-word. Believe me, it's not nice and it's degrading!**

**Please review!**


	3. Complete control pt 2

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I hit some major writer's block and I didn't know what to do next. Not to fear, however, I got out of my funk and I'm back with a brand new chapter. All I have to say is as the story rolls along, things are gonna get more and more intense for Mickie. Her nightmare is just beginning.**

**Speaking of Mickie, I couldn't believe what happened on RAW. Mickie lost the title to Jillian, who then lost it to a returning Melina, after only having it for a minute. Now we're gonna have a new divas champion since my girl Melina is out with an injury and she won't be back for six months! Help!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Friday Night SmackDown!_

_Louisville, Kentucky_

_July 24, 2008_

Mickie was happy to be with another brand. She was able to breathe and be able to hang out with her friends whenever she wanted; however, she was still living in fear because JBL was watching her and he made it clear that even though she's with another brand for the time being, he still owns her and he can do whatever he wanted with her. Sighing deeply and running her fingers through her auburn brown hair, she began unpacking her things.

However, her moment alone became all too brief when she heard someone pounding on the door. Sighing in annoyance, she went to open it and, not surprisingly, JBL stood right outside with a pissed off look on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

He stormed into the room and instructed her to close the door. Once she did, however, he slapped her hard across her face. She stumbled back in disbelief and held her face in her hands.

"What the hell?!" she shrieked.

"You mind telling me what the hell you were thinking getting your contract with RAW terminated?!" he screamed right in her face.

"I told you before, but you didn't believe me. In fact, you told me that it didn't matter," she replied.

He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her towards him. "Damn right it doesn't matter! But, apparently it does since I no longer have any control over you! Oh, but I fixed that! I sure did!"

"WHAT?!" Mickie screamed in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, I don't have your contract, but you still belong to me. And, as long as we have out agreement here, you will remain with me until I tell you to leave! Do I make myself clear?!" he screamed.

She couldn't say anything because she was still in shock. So, she just nodded her head quickly; cringing when she saw the sick smile forming on his face. When will this nightmare end? And will she ever be free from his wrath?

"Now that we have an clear understanding between us, you know what to do," he warned her.

Still nodding her head quickly and with more tears falling from her eyes, she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. As much as she wanted to gag, she has been more tolerant of his kisses lately because all she had to do was close her eyes and imagine being somewhere else; where she didn't have no worries and no one messing with her.

However, it became much more a reality when she felt his hands cupping her ass hard. Before long, she felt her back being pressed against the wall. Bradshaw was still kissing her harshly; his tongue intermingling with hers. He pried legs apart with his knee and got in between them so she won't be able to kick him where it really hurts, which pissed her off because she really wanted to stick it to him. But, he owns her regardless whether there's a valid contract or not. He has the money, the means and the power to make it happen. He can ruin her. She knew there was no way out for her.

"Now, are you finally gonna give me what I want or will I have to hurt you again?!" he hissed in her ear.

She knew what he wanted and though she told him it wasn't gonna happen because he's married, what's the point of even telling him again when he's gonna get what he wants regardless?

"Please, don't make me say it again. I can't sleep with you because you're married. What happens if your wife catches you with me? She'll divorce you and take everything you have, not to mention she can embarrass and humiliate you on national television because she's a reporter; not to mention, I'll be called every single name in the book if word gets out," Mickie said, her eyes still brimming with tears.

JBL was outraged, but at the same time, Mickie was right. His wife can embarrass and humiliate him if he does something that'll get him in big trouble. He was already known for being a loudmouth, but he can't afford to have a sex scandal ruin his life. He couldn't handle it. On the flip side, though, he still wants the women's champion. He'll just have to make sure she keeps her fucking mouth shut or else.

"You know something, Mickie, I don't give a damn! So here's what's gonna happen: you will sleep with me and you will keep your damn mouth shut!" he barked right in her face.

Her hazel eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Keep my mouth shut?! I can't believe this! Didn't you hear what I just said?! I'm not gonna sleep with you!"

He raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face. "Don't you take that tone with me, bitch! Yes, you will keep your mouth shut, because if you don't, just remember, I'm known for having a big mouth around here! I can make your life a living hell! I can go around and say anything about you and I can be convincing, too! See, the entire roster will believe me over your mousy ass! Don't fucking try me! Now, I expect you back in my hotel room right after the show tonight or there'll be some serious consequences!"

Mickie just stood there, even after Bradshaw kissed her one more time and left the room. She felt more tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't even move a muscle. Things just keep getting worse and worse for the Richmond, Virginia native and it looks like she won't be able to get out of her own personal hell. JBL has continually managed to work his way around the system and no matter how hard she tried, she can't get away from him.

Running her fingers through her long auburn hair, she slowly continued to unpack her things. She wasn't scheduled to be on the show tonight, but, at least, she'll be able to catch up with her dearest friends before the night was over with.

And it would be a night she'll never forget.

X

_Holiday Inn_

_JBL's room_

_Louisville, Kentucky_

_July 24, 2008_

Knocking on his door, Mickie waited hesitantly outside his hotel room for him to come. She wanted to turn on her heel and walked away, but what good would that do if she did? He'll just find her the next day and beat the holy hell out of her. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door again before it finally opened and not surprisingly, JBL stood before her. However, he had an angry look on his face.

"Glad to see you, bitch, but it's not gonna happen," he scowled at her.

Now she was confused. "What's going on? I came here like you said and now you're telling me it's not gonna happen. I should've went out with my friends tonight!"

"You're lucky I'm not gonna hit you, tramp! My wife's here. Decided out of the blue to visit me," he hissed.

Suddenly, Mickie smiled. At least he won't be able to bother her for the next 24 hours. She can be able to enjoy her life with no problems.

"She's gonna be traveling with me for a while, so looks like I won't be messing with you anytime soon. But, be warned, I'm watching you. I will have you when the time is right, got it?!" he hissed right in her face.

Mumbling incoherently, she just nodded her head slowly. He leaned over and kissed her quickly before stepping back into the room and slamming the door right in her face. Sighing deeply, she turned on her heel and began to walk away when divas Melina and Michelle McCool came across her path.

"Mick, hey! What are you dong here?!" Melina squealed when she ran up and hugged her best friend.

"Well, since we're on the same roster now, we're staying at the same hotel, right?" Mickie teased.

"True. Listen, we're going to get a drink, seeing that this had been such a hectic night. Wanna come with us?" Michelle asked.

Mickie looked over her shoulder and found herself breathing a sigh of relief. JBL won't be messing with her for a long time, so she thought she should let loose and have some fun with her friends. It's the least she can do after the hell she's going through right now.

"Sure, I would love to," she told them.

X

_Hee Haw Bar_

_Louisville, Kentucky_

_July 24-25, 2008_

Sitting at a bar and sipping her drink, Mickie looked around and found Melina and Michelle dancing on the floor and acting goofy. As much as she wanted to join them, she was happy being where she is. Besides, she was thinking about how the hell is she gonna get out of debilitating bad situation concerning JBL.

It's obvious he doesn't care about anything but getting what he wants and he doesn't care who he hurts. Wiping a tear away from her face, she leaned back against the stool and sighed deeply. She didn't know what to do now. She went to the board of directors and told them everything, she got drafted to SmackDown in order to get away from him; only for him to worm his way through every single obstacle she threw at him and more. And that hurts so much.

Even though his wife was on the road with him, Bradshaw will somehow, someway get to her. He has a way of getting to her without being seen or heard. Her heart started beating in her chest madly because when that day finally comes, she's gonna remember it for the rest of her life.

Mickie reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone because it was vibrating. She snapped it open and realized she received a text message from none other than JBL.

_Wifey's stepped out for a while. Alone in the room. See you in 15. Better see you or else!_

Sighing deeply and running her fingers through her long auburn hair, she put her phone back into her purse, slapped a 10 dollar bill on the table and prepared to leave, just as Michelle and Mickie returned from their marathon dance session on the floor.

"That was fun. Hey, Mick, where you're going?" Melina asked as she sat down at the table and ordered a drink.

"Uh, I got a text from a man I've been seeing for some time. He wants to see me," Mickie said, not completely lying.

"You're seeing someone? Are we gonna meet him? Maybe you and him can double date with me and Mark," Michelle squealed with delight. It was no secret she was dating Mark Calloway a.k.a The Undertaker.

"Uh, yeah, maybe some other time. We're just in the beginning stages right now. I'll see you later," Mickie said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar in a haste. Realizing that she didn't have a car, she hailed a cab and sat in the backseat silently as she headed back towards the hotel where she's staying.

15 minutes later, she arrived at the hotel. She paid the cab man and stood outside for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside and headed towards the elevators, unaware that John Cena had followed her.

He wasn't following her for his own sick pleasure. He was following her because he cared about her and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

However, he knew something wasn't right with her. And he's determined to find out what it is so he can save her.

Or if it'll kill him.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Mickie has sex with JBL, with John listening in the whole time. Meanwhile, Melina and Michelle realizes that Mickie's not being herself anymore. Can they help her? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Whether she likes it or not pt 1

**I told you I was gonna be updating more often and here's the new chapter. And it's something we're all dreading, but I had to put it in so the story can work. And let me tell you, I have so many twists and turns coming up concerning Mickie, JBL and John and what happens in the next several chapters will intensify. Oh, and don't worry, good things will finally happen by the time the story ends.**

**One more thing, I'm working on a brand new Mickie story and yes, it will contain the current storyline she's in. Only my story will have the elements of more dark, vengeful and sinister outcome.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Holiday Inn_

_JBL's room_

_Louisville, Kentucky_

_July 24-25, 2008_

Standing outside Bradshaw's hotel room, Mickie felt sick to her stomach and she had every reason to feel that way. In just a few moments, her life was about to change forever and there was nothing she can do to change it. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and began knocking on the door loudly so he can hear. She could hear him rustling around, trying to get everything together, which gave her a little more time to think about what she's about to do. It wasn't like she can just walk away and go back to her hotel because he'll keep calling her on her cell or he'll even show up unannounced and she'll have no choice but to let him in. She blew the bang of her auburn hair away from her face and grew frustrated at everything that's been happening to her. She just wanted all to end.

Mickie braced herself when the door opened. Bradshaw appeared a moment later, wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. He had just come out of the shower and droplets of water cascaded over his bronzed body. However, he had an angry look on his face.

She wanted to gag. She never wanted to throw up more in her life.

"Right on time, you little slut. Bring your ass in here," he growled before he stepped aside to allow her to walk in.

She rolled her eyes and walked right inside. She was startled when he slammed the door right behind him.

"What crawled up your ass?" she snapped.

He stormed right over to where she was standing and gripped her arm roughly, causing her to squirm in pain.

"Don't take that fucking tone with me, bitch! I'm not in the mood to deal with your bitchy attitude! Now, we're gonna fuck whether you like it or not!" he hissed in her face.

"Please, you're hurting me," she told him, pain scrunching up on her face.

"Like I fucking care!" he snapped before he dragged her to the bedroom and kicked the door open. Mickie actually grew scared. Something must've happened between Bradshaw and his wife that caused him to be really pissed. Whatever it was, she wasn't gonna like it one bit. She knew she was gonna be the brunt of his anger.

"Take off your clothes!" he barked. She was really scared now. She knew he was gonna be rough with her, but now, he was gonna straight up hurt her. Not wanting to piss him off anymore, she did what she was told to do. She was naked within seconds.

"Get in the bed!" Bradshaw snapped. Mickie quickly climbed in the bed and just laid there, waiting for him to join her and do whatever he wanted to do to her. She just wanted to get this over with so she can get out of here.

"W-where's your wife?" she stammered when he angrily ripped the towel away from his body.

"Why the fuck do you wanna know?!" he growled.

"Because what if she walks in on us or something? We're screwed if that happened," she warned him softly.

He pinned her down on the bed and breathed roughly in her face. "I kicked her out and told her not to come back tonight because she's drunk off her ass! Now you fucking know! So shut the fuck up and I don't wanna hear you for the rest of the fucking night!"

Meanwhile, John was heading towards his hotel room when he heard the familiar bed creaking from JBL's hotel room. He put his ear against the door and heard a woman's whimpers and soft cries. He closed his blue eyes because he recognized that woman's voice anywhere.

It was Mickie's.

Sighing deeply, he placed his hand against the door and even felt a tear falling down his eye. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mickie was having sex with the one man everyone hated, but also everyone feared. It was no secret Bradshaw has the tendency to use his money, his power and influence to get what he wants. John still doesn't understand how Bradshaw managed to get his hands on Mickie's contract and he still doesn't understand why the self made millionaire became interested in the Richmond, Virginia native in the first place. JBL was married.

Where's his wife? How come he's not having sex with her? Did something happen between them?

It didn't matter now. John wanted to go in there and beat the shit out of Bradshaw and take Mickie away, but he didn't wanna end up in jail again and he was afraid that JBL could hurt Mickie, if he hasn't already.

He mentally kicked himself as he headed towards his hotel room. Why would Mickie or any other woman in that matter be interested in a man like him? Sure, he was muscular, handsome, never back down and never quit quite of man, but he was also a man and he does have certain needs to be fulfilled. Mickie wouldn't be interested in him, even if she's able to get away from Bradshaw's clutches.

Speaking of Mickie, she just laid there in the bed and silently cried as JBL was on top of her and pounded in and out of her. She could hear him panting in her ear and she was trying so hard not to throw up. She just wanted this all to end, but he wasn't letting him and if she pushed him off of her, he'll get pissed off and he'll most likely beat the holy hell out of her. She never felt so low in her life. She's gonna remember this for the rest of her life.

"Oh, Mickie, you feel so good," Bradshaw panted as he picked up the pace. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the images of him pounding deep inside of her. She imagined being on a tropical island, laying on a hammock, sipping on a tropical drink and feeling the sun beaming down her bronzed body; with the warm breeze fanning through her auburn hair. She would be wearing a string bikini and run down the beach, feeling the crystal clear water splashing against her feet.

It didn't do her any good because Bradshaw climaxed inside of her moments later. What was even shocking for her; she ended up climaxing as well.

He climbed off of her and laid on the bed. Mickie didn't move a muscle; she was afraid that if she did, he'd end up hurting her. So she just laid there, closed her eyes and continued to cry in silent.

"That was amazing, Mickie. You were the best I ever had," he whispered in the dark.

She turned away from him. She refused to even look at him. Typical of him to say she was the best he ever had. It was no secret many WWE superstars bragged about their sexual escapades. One time, when she first started working with them, there was even a contest on who slept with the most women. No winner was ever determined.

"What happens now?" she asked softly, still not looking at him.

Bradshaw smirked at her. He reached over and traced his finger up and down her spine, making her shiver and cringe.

"I branded you mine, bitch. Now put your clothes on and get the fuck out of my room! My wife's on her way!" he hissed as he pushed her off the bed. She crumbled on the floor like she was trash and scraped her knee against the carpet. She looked over her shoulder and saw him turn over and fall asleep. Shaking her head, she quickly put her clothes on and ran out of the room like her life depended on it.

As soon as she made it out to the hallway, Mickie fell down on the floor and sobbed hysterically. She could still feel JBL's breath on her face and his rough hands on her body. She was trying everything she can not to throw up, but it was hard to hold it all in. She could still feel the bile forming in her throat.

Slowly, she got up and headed towards her hotel room. She failed to notice a certain male figure watching her from the shadow with a sympathetic look on his face.

He was determined to find out what happened and what he can do to help her.

X

_Friday Night SmackDown!_

_Princeton, New Jersey_

_August 8, 2008_

Mickie has managed to avoid JBL since that dreaded night she spent with him. Still, she walked around the arena like a zombie; not speaking to anyone and looking like the walking dead came in and beat the shit out of her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and torn and she looked completely disheveled. The Mickie James everyone know and love was long gone. In her place was John Bradshaw Layfield's bitch.

She went into the women's locker room and noticed Melina and Michelle gossiping while looking over a fashion magazine. They dropped everything as soon as they noticed Mickie walking. The expression on their faces said it all. They were truly shocked.

"Mick, honey, what happened to you?" Melina said as dropped the magazine and got up from the sofa.

"I'm fine. I didn't get a lot sleep, I woke up late, I missed my flight, but, other than that, I'm fine," Mickie said, quickly dismissing them.

"Honey, you don't look right, no offense. Did your man wear you out?" Michelle asked, looking concerned.

"You could say that," Mickie mumbled as she unpacked her things. She didn't wanna talk about the night that horribly changed her life forever and she can't get out of it no matter how hard she tried.

"Honey, did something happen? Did he...hurt you?" Melina asked, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Mickie closed her eyes and fought to keep her tears from flowing down her olive toned skin. She knew it was only a matter of time before Michelle and Melina figure out that something was going on but she didn't have the strength to lean on them for help and support. JBL was watching her and one false move could lead to devastating consequences for her.

"No, he didn't hurt me; not physically. He broke up with me," Mickie lied softly.

"What?! Want me to kick his ass for you?!" Melina asked angrily.

Mickie couldn't help but smile a little. Who would've thought that Melina would turn out to be one of her best friends and biggest supporters? It wasn't like that in the beginning, thought. They literally hated each other. As for Michelle, Mickie didn't have any ill will towards the Florida native, but she thought she just kept to herself and was a little shy, which is stark contrast to her character on screen. Now, Mickie can't imagine life without them.

Which makes it even harder for her to confide in them. She doesn't want to end up dead or even see her friends get hurt. That could be the worst thing.

"Thanks for the offer, but that won't be necessary. He decided to get back together with an old flame. Besides, we weren't really serious," Mickie said, which wasn't a complete lie. The man she slept with was married and he was trying to have a baby with her.

"Well, okay. Listen, wanna hang out with us after the show tonight? We could have a slumber party," Michelle suggested with a knowing grin on her face.

Mickie really smiled. She hasn't been hanging out with her girls in a long time. This is a good way for her to avoid JBL further. Since he's on another brand, she won't have to worry about him breathing down her neck for more sex. Now that she had sex with him, he can stop bothering her. She couldn't stand being in the same room with him in the first place.

"I'm in, girls. See you after the show," Mickie beamed as she leaned down and grabbed her small handbag. She smiled at her two best friends before she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

She leaned against the door and felt tears forming in her brown eyes. She reached inside her bad and pulled out a familiar box. She realized between the time she slept with JBL and being at home, she felt sick to her stomach. Morning sickness, eating more than she should have and gaining weight were just some of the contributing factors to her changing body. Maybe she just had the all too knowing then called the stomach virus but something else was lurking in the air.

Mickie sighed before she peeled herself away from the door and went into one of the stalls.

There was only one way to find out.

One way.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Mickie gets some life changing news, then she reluctantly tells JBL, for which his reaction is not so surprising. Meanwhile, John confides to Michelle and Melina about Mickie's behavioral changes. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Whether she likes it or not pt 2

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and let me tell you, things are gonna get more intense for Mickie. I left you with a cliffhanger in the last chapter and now you'll find out why in this chapter. Don't worry; John Cena will be there for her and I did mention a romance will develop between them. But, can they do that with JBL still in Mickie's life and controlling her? And can he really give her up after he had sex with her? Only time will tell.**

**One more thing, Happy Valentine's day to everyone around the world and to my wonderful and loving fiancé.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

_Friday Night SmackDown!_

_Princeton, New Jersey_

_August 15, 2008_

Mickie just wanted to curl up and die.

She barely stayed on her feet after she looked at the pregnancy test.

_Positive._

It came out positive.

And when she went to the doctor to get it confirmed several days later, her life turned upside down.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant with John Bradshaw Layfield's baby.

The Richmond, Virginia native slid down on the floor, buried her face in her hands and started sobbing hysterically. She couldn't believe this was happening. Who knew one dreadful night with the self made millionaire would have lasting effects? Now, she was carrying the evidence of their tryst. She didn't know what to do. She was the women's champion and had everything going for her, but she gets this?! Bradshaw once again managed to sink his claws right into her.

Mickie knew she couldn't tell anyone about this, for fear that she'll be labeled a slut, among other things. However, she knew she's gonna be showing soon and seeing that she wants to protect herself and her unborn baby, she's gonna have to make some changes. She's gonna have to give up everything because she has a feeling she's gonna end up keeping and raising her baby if JBL has anything to say about it.

Speaking of JBL, he pounded on the door a moment later. She was startled by the noise, but she knew she couldn't avoid him because he could kick the door down and drag her out. Slowly, she got up and opened the door. Not surprisingly, he had an angry look on his face.

"Yes, JBL?" she asked, her face red and puffy.

"Why the fuck are you crying, bitch?!" he snapped at her.

"Because I found out something big and I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit. And, don't hit me. I don't want anything to happen to my baby," she blurted out, causing him to look at her in disbelief.

"Baby?! What fucking baby?!" he screamed right into her face.

She lowered her head. She didn't have the heart to look at him. "I'm pregnant with your baby. Now you know the truth."

Bradshaw went ballistic. He went around the diva's locker room and began trashing everything in sight. Mickie shrunk back in fear; cowering over by a nearby corner. She slid down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't look up as JBL kept trashing the locker room. She has never seen him this angry before in her life.

When he finally got finished, he was breathing heavily, his face was beet red and he looked like he was getting ready to kill someone at any moment. He stormed over to where Mickie was sitting and kneeled down right in front of her, then he grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look at him.

"So what are you gonna do about it?!" he snapped right in her face.

"I'm gonna have the baby and I'm gonna kept it. You don't have to have anything to do with it," she softly told him.

"What the fuck you mean I don't have to have anything to do with it, bitch?! That's my child, too! Damn, slut! First my wife, now you!" he huffed as he let go of her face.

"Wait, she's pregnant, too?! I can't believe this shit!" she boomed as she finally managed to get on her feet.

"Listen, scallywag, don't yell at me! Now, this is gonna happen! You will have this baby, but you're gonna tell everyone that I'm not the father since you're a fucking slut and you'll fuck anyone! I'll even say that you're trying to pin this baby on me to break up my marriage and ruin my career! Matter of fact, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm done with you!" he told her, causing her to lose her temper.

"I can't fucking believe you! After everything I had done to get away from you, you still won't leave me alone?! I can't believe you'd even do this to me! Why did you even buy my contract in the first fucking place?!" she snapped with renewed energy.

Bradshaw raised his hand up to slap her, but she wasn't having it. She reared back and punched him dead in his face, knocking him down on the floor. He was shocked to see her fight back, nonetheless hit him. He got more and more angry.

He got up slowly. Instead of responding, he just turned on his heel and walked away from her. When the door was slammed, Mickie collapsed on the floor once again. She placed her hands on her still flat stomach and felt little flutters inside of her. She knew it was gonna be a matter of time before her pregnancy becomes the talk of the locker room. She just can't handle being the object of ridicule right now. She has her baby's well-being to think about now.

"Your father's a first class asshole, anyway. You'll have at least one parent who loves and will protect you. And if he doesn't wanna be in your life, so be it. I'll take good care of you. I'll personally make sure of it," she whispered to her belly softly.

Yes, she's gonna be alright.

Even though her life was still a living, breathing nightmare.

X

_Lucy's Bar_

_Princeton, New Jersey_

_August 15, 2008_

Michelle and Melina, along with their best friends Maria Kanellis, Eve Torres and Maryse Ouellet arrived at this quaint little bar right in the heart of Princeton. They needed a night out after a heinous house show they had. True, it was successful, but it was also hectic and they were all tired. However, since they didn't want to go back to their hotel room and sleep, going to a bar to get drunk was the next best thing for them to do.

"What a damn night," Michelle blurted out as they ladies took a seat at a corner booth.

"Tell me about it," Melina huffed.

"Have anyone heard from Mickie? I called her on her cell, but she hasn't answered," Eve said, checking her cell phone for text messages.

"No, we haven't. Matter of fact, she's been acting weird lately," Melina told the ladies.

"The last time we saw her, she wasn't the Mickie we all know and love and that scares us. She told us she was seeing someone, but he broke up with her because he got back together with an old flame and she just brushed it off. Furthermore, we noticed a bruise on her face, but she never told us who hit her. Hell, Melina even offered to kick the guy's ass," Michelle explained.

"Now that I think about it, have any of you notice JBL hanging around the SmackDown lately? He's no longer on the roster," Maria told them, cringing at the self made millionaire's name.

"I can tell you what's going on," a male voice joined in. The ladies looked up and was surprised to find John Cena standing right in front of them.

"Chain Gang, what are you doing here?!" Melina asked, looking surprised.

"I decided to come here to relax when I overheard your conversation about Mickie. I know exactly what's going on," John told them.

"Have a seat and tell us so we can help her. Have you noticed anything different about Mickie recently?" Eve asked as she scooted over so he could sit down, which he did.

"Yeah and you're not gonna believe why, either. Last month, when she still was with the RAW roster, JBL brought her contract after I defeated him in a match. Since then, Mickie became a changed woman. She's lost weight, her appearance changed and she was no longer the happy, bubbly diva we all know and love. Bradshaw completely took complete control of her. I tried to help her, but I knew JBL could get me arrested again and/or worse, he could hurt Mickie, if he haven't already. Two weeks ago, I was on my way back to my hotel room when I heard JBL moaning and panting at Mickie. He was having sex with her and he's married," John explained, shocking the other ladies.

"No wonder she's been acting completely different. Bradshaw's been playing with her emotions and controlling her the entire time. How could he have sex with her when he's married to that news reporter from Fox News?!" Maria snapped.

"Guys, why are you acting so surprised? JBL's a player. He's always been a player. Hell, he put the moves on me several years ago," Melina retorted, shivering at the thought of Bradshaw's hands all over her body.

"I know. From what I heard, Mickie had tried everything to get away from him; hell, why do you think she ended up on SmackDown? But, JBL somehow managed to get to her every single time. He won't leave her alone unless something big finally happened," John huffed.

"Yeah, it did," another female voice called out to them. They looked up and was shocked to see Mickie standing in front of them, her face red faced and she looked like she's been crying a lot. Her auburn brown hair was a complete mess and her clothes were wrinkled. The emotional damage was devastating to her.

"M-Mickie? My God, what has happened to you?" Melina choked.

"Everything bad, girls and John. Everything bad," Mickie broke down and sobbed right in front of them. John got up and wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. The others gathered around and they all took turns hugging Mickie, giving her comforting words and telling her that everything's gonna be okay.

"Honey, you want a drink?" Michelle asked after they all sat down.

"I'll drink water. I can't drink alcohol," Mickie barely whispered.

"Why? You're not holding out on us, are you?" Maryse asked, her French accent loud and clear.

"No. I can't drink alcohol because I'm pregnant," Mickie blurted out.

Everyone sitting at the table were completely and utterly shocked at her announcement. Mickie was pregnant with JBL's baby?! He really did a number on her now.

"Pregnant?! That cocky son of a bitch got you pregnant?!" John seethed, clenching his fists together because he was that damn angry.

"Yeah. And when I told him, he went ballistic. He trashed the diva's locker room, scaring the shit out of me. Afterwards, you know what he told me? He said I'm gonna have the baby and keep it, but I'm gonna have to tell everyone that he's not the father since I'm a slut. To make matters worse, his wife is pregnant, too. However, that doesn't matter because I'm still his property," Mickie explained, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Mick, honey, how come you haven't reported this?" Melina asked, rubbing her best friend's back soothingly.

"I have. I went to Stephanie and the board of directors and they believed me, but JBL threatened me. He threatened to kill me. Plus, he has managed to get to me time and time again. I can't go against him. He has the money, the power and the means to make my life a living hell, even if we're no longer on the same roster together. He won't leave me alone," Mickie sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"John, we have to do something about this. If he won't leave her alone, what will that asshole do to her next?" Melina whispered to him.

He pondered that thought for a moment. Bradshaw was getting more and more violent with Mickie and it showed. Now she was carrying the proof of his violent behavior. And, as long as he was still breathing, Mickie's life will continue to turn upside down.

However, now that he knows the truth, she's not alone anymore. Mickie does have people who truly cares about her and will do anything to keep her safe.

He vowed to protect her at all costs.

No matter what.

**Coming up in the next chapters: Mickie's pregnancy and JBL being the father is the talk of the locker room. Meanwhile, John overhears JBL and his wife having a violent confrontation about Mickie. And, John finally reveals his true feelings to Mickie. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. Word of mouth is everthing

**I'm back again with a brand new chapter. Things are about to unravel for JBL and this chapter is just the beginning of his terrible downfall. Furthermore, I've put off John and Mickie being together long enough, so in this chapter also, Cena reveals his feelings for Mickie. The question is, do she feel the same way, considering what she's going through right now, or will she still consider him a friend?**

**BTW, I don't know JBL's wife name, so for the sake of this story, I'm naming her Alana. Just want to clarify things.**

**One more thing, this story is winding down. I have about several more chapters in the works, including a shocking twist in the next chapter and then the story will be finished!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Friday Night SmackDown!_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 22, 2008_

Dragging her bags behind her gently, Mickie walked through the hallway for another show tonight. However, as she was walking through, she could hear people whispering and pointing fingers at her. Mickie looked confused for a moment, but she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. However, just as she put her hand on the door to push it, the whisperings became loud enough for her to hear.

"Did you hear? Mickie's pregnant with JBL's baby!" one diva exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised at all. The man's obsessed with her," another diva contorted.

"I can't believe he got another woman pregnant, knowing full and well that his news reporter wife is pregnant with his child as well. How the hell can he handle the fact that he has two children on the way?" the first diva snorted.

"Like I said before, Bradshaw's obsessed with Mickie. Why do you think he brought her contract? He's been after her for two years, even when she was engaged to Kenny. I think JBL paid him off to break things off with her," the second diva explained.

Mickie's eyes were widened in shock and disbelief. JBL was the reason why she and Kenny didn't walk down the aisle?! Pure anger boiled in her veins and fresh tears started falling from her eyes as she kept listening to the conversation.

"What a total douche bag. I can't believe he would walk around the hallway and act like he runs things around here! Poor Mickie; I'm pretty sure she had done everything she could to get away from him, but the son of a bitch has so much money, he weaseled his way out of a bad situation time and time again," the first diva said, shaking her head.

"I still don't understand what he sees in her, anyway. I mean, she even admitted that she once had to deal with being the other woman and she didn't wanna go through with that again. Too bad the asshole forced her to sleep with him. Now everything had came back and bit him in the ass big time," the second diva scoffed.

Shaking her head, she pushed the door open and walked inside the divas locker room. Once the door was closed, she slid down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes and she had no plans of putting a stop to it anytime soon. She couldn't believe what she just heard. JBL was obsessed with her. He had been for quite some time. The Richmond, Virginia native wondered the same thing: what the hell does he see in her, anyway? He was rich, powerful and manipulative. He could get away with almost anything. Hell, he brought her contract, made her life and living hell, alienated her from her closest friends and even worse, he got her pregnant. She's carrying the reminder of what that night had changed her and when her baby's born, she's gonna have to live with the fact that she'll always be a part of JBL's life, for better and/or worse.

Meanwhile, John Cena was whistling as he was walking down the hallway. He was here because he was headlining a house show and a part of him was happy because he was able to see Mickie. Ever since the whole thing with JBL started, he had tried everything he could to get her alone so he could talk to her. He could no longer deny his feelings for her. Truth be told, he has had these feelings since she first started the company almost three years ago. He was drawn to the spunky, energetic diva from the moment he laid his beautiful blue eyes on her. However, she had a boyfriend at the time, so he was content to just being her friend, which quickly grew to being her best male friend.

As he turned around the corner, he couldn't help but notice the door to JBL's locker room was cracked open. Even more intriguing, John heard the unmistakable sound of a woman shouting at him. Smirking curiously, he looked through the open cracked door and saw JBL and his wife engaging in a heated argument.

"I can't believe you, you son of a bitch! I can't believe you slept with another woman when you know you're married to ME!" Alana Layfield snapped.

Bradshaw scowled at her. "Don't take that tone with me, Alana! I wouldn't have to sleep with her if you would just stop drinking and act like you got some goddamn sense for once in your life!"

"Oh, so it's now my fault my husband's a man whore?! Don't go there with me, John! You didn't sleep with that poor girl to spite me; you slept with her because you were too damn obsessed with her! And now, just like me, she's pregnant with your fucking child!" she snapped back.

"First of all, lower your tone; second of all, Mickie's a tramp! Anyone could be the father of her baby! I'm not the only one who slept with her!" he roared.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, JOHN! I SAW HER GO INTO OUR HOTEL ROOM TWO WEEKS AGO! I HEARD EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED INSIDE! I WASN'T THAT DRUNK TO HEAR THAT MY DAMN HUSBAND STUCK HIS 5 INCH DICK INSIDE OF HER!" Alana screamed right into her husband's face.

John couldn't help but laugh, but he laughed without being caught. So, JBL's wife was aware that her husband did sleep with Mickie and she even heard everything. And to hear that JBL could barely get it up in the bedroom made him crack up even more.

"You know something, _honey_?! Everyone was right about you! I should've known better than to exchange vows with a lying, cheating, miserable, piece of shit like you! Well, the buck stops here, pal! When we get home, I want all of your stuff out of my house! We're through, asshole! Oh, and you'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Alana contended before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind her.

John managed to move out of dodge. He peered around the corner and saw Alana storming out of JBL's locker room and slamming the door, startling the West Newbury native. A smile returned to his face because he's been waiting a long time for Bradshaw to get his. And, he knew that was only the beginning.

He couldn't wait to tell Mickie. As he proceeded to walk down the hallway and act like nothing happened, he looked through his rival's locker room one more time and got great satisfaction out of seeing Bradshaw tearing his locker room apart.

_Turnabout's fair play, you dick, _John thought with a hearty laugh escaping his lips.

X

_Red Roof Inn_

_Mickie's room_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 22, 2008_

Mickie walked into her hotel room and plopped down on the king sized bed. She sighed deeply and allowed herself to relax and unwind. Tonight has been good to her with one notable exception: her personal life was put on blast and she didn't like it one bit. Sure, everything that was said about her was true, but the auburn haired beauty was a private person and she didn't appreciate her personal life being front page news. But, hey, what can you do about it?

Deal with it and move on.

Something good did come out of what went down tonight. Mickie stood in the ring and announced that she won't be wrestling for a long time because she's expecting her first child. And, for once, she had protection. With Michelle, Melina, Maryse and Eve standing behind her, plus security guards surrounding the ring, she felt safer. However, her good mood proved to be short lived because not long after, JBL stormed into the ring and attempted to do harm to Mickie. However, the other divas weren't having it and immediately started attacking the self made millionaire: Melina and Michelle kicking him where it really hurts, Maryse slapping several times and when he finally down on the mat, Eve performed a spinning heel kick to the side of his head.

After the show, Mickie was surrounded by security when JBL attempted to get to her once again. He was yelling and screaming at her; calling her all sorts of names and vows to make her life a living hell. The self made millionaire even vowed to make sure she doesn't have the baby, which startled the Richmond native and made her wonder if she'll ever be free from the nightmare.

As she was about to unpack and head for bed, someone knocked on the door loudly. Sighing in frustration, she crossed the room within one stroke and peered through the peephole.

Not surprisingly, JBL stood outside. And he was FURIOUS!

Realizing that she can't avoid forever, Mickie opened the door, only to be backhanded by the WWE superstar hard.

"Ow!" she screeched.

"There's plenty more where that came from, your little trollop! What the fuck was that about?!" he snapped.

Mickie, still rubbing her face, glared at the man who tormented her. "I didn't tell anyone that you're the father of my child. Word of mouth is everything. I told you that if someone found out, everything will blow up in your face. And, guess what? I was right."

He grabbed her arm roughly. "You're a fucking cunt, you know that?! I don't want this child in my life! Thanks to your narrow, not listening ass, my wife left me! Now, I'm gonna make sure you and the baby disappear! For good!"

"Let me go, you sick bastard!" she screamed. Bradshaw got angry and slapped her again; watching in great satisfaction as her head whipped to the side. However, she continued to struggle against him. He had her pinned to the wall with his hard body and kept hitting her with his large calloused hand until blood started seeping out of her mouth and nose.

However, Mickie's saving grace came when John Cena came out of nowhere and tackled Bradshaw down to the floor. She watched as her best male friend beat the holy hell out of her tormentor; punching, kicking, bashing and just plain giving JBL everything he had to offer until the self made millionaire was bleeding profusely.

When he got finished, John got up and surveyed the damage he had caused. He kept glaring at JBL's battered and bloodied body and kicked him one more time.

"You keep away from Mickie or else I'll do so much worse to you. And don't even think about getting me arrested because I can ruin your life even more," John warned harshly. He then turned on his heel and walked over to where Mickie was standing.

"Babe, are you okay? You need an ice pack or something?" he asked softly as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

She didn't say anything, but she nodded her head slowly. He led her inside the hotel, closing the door behind them and leaving JBL out there to fend for himself.

"What the hell did he want?" he asked as they both made it to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He still had his arms wrapped around her.

"He believed I told everyone that I'm carrying his child and that his marriage is over. He vowed that I wouldn't even have the baby if he has his way," she spoke quietly.

"Are you still gonna have the baby?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. And I'm gonna keep my child. I'm determined to be the best parent to my child, even if he or she will only have one parent," she assured him.

"W-what if the baby does have two parents in its life?" he asked nervously, not looking at her.

Mickie looked confused. "What are you talking about, Johnny?"

He looked at her after a moment. "I'm talking about your baby having a father; a father who loves the both of you very much."

She gasped when she heard this. Was such a thing possibly?

"A-are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked hoarsely.

He grabbed her hand gently and looked into her eyes. "Mickie, I've been trying to find the right words to say how I feel about you, but it's been hard considering what you're going through right now. This is something I've been holding in for the last three years and I thought I had the perfect opportunity to finally tell you how I feel, but you were with Kenny and a part of me felt I lost my chance. So I was content on just being your best friend. However, with JBL and the hell you're going through, I felt the need to finally tell you how I feel and to let you know that there's someone out there who loves you and will do everything in his power to protect. And that person is me, Mickie. That person is me."

Mickie felt tears falling from her eyes, but she started crying for a different reason. She felt her heart soar and her chest beating with anticipation. Just when she thought she lost her chance at love and happiness, her best male friend comes along and rescues her. Sadly, he had to reveal his feelings at the most difficult time of her life.

"John, I don't know what to say," she said honestly.

He never let go of her hand. "You don't have to say anything. I understand if you're not ready to embark on another relationship right now. I just want you to know how I felt."

No more words needed to be said. Without thinking, she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his softly, surprising him. However, once he got over the shock, he kissed her right back ever so softly. For a moment, nothing else mattered in the world and you could see five little angels dancing over their heads. It was perfect.

When they finally pulled apart, John and Mickie looked at each other and smiled. Nothing could top this perfect moment.

"Thank you, Johnny," she told him, breaking the silence.

"For what?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"For being you. For being the greatest guy I've ever known in my life and for loving me the way I need to be loved," she replied with a smile on her face.

He leaned over and kissed her again, then he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Mickie Renee James."

"And I love you, John Felix Anthony Cena."

**Coming up in the next chapter: One of Mickie's diva friends reveals a shocking secret about her encounter with Bradshaw. Meanwhile, JBL devises a plan to destroy Mickie once and for all! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Shocking revelation

**Well, I'm sorry to have to say this to you, but this story is winding down. I only have three more chapters left and the next chapter is a big suspenseful chapter. I did mention in the last chapter that JBL devises a plan to destroy Mickie and there is a chance she could not have the baby as the story heads for a conclusion. I wanna thank you all for loving this story. I know this has been slow in developing, but I'm happy with how it turned out. I'm even planning on doing another John/Mickie story in the near future. Look out for it.**

**Oh, and one more thing, I was so happy to see Mickie again on SmackDown on Friday. Wrestlemania's tonight and I can't wait for it. The one match I'm looking forward to see is the much anticipated rematch between the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels! Will the undefeated streak of the Phenom live on or will the 25 year career of the Showstopper continues?! **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Toronto Sky Dome_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_August 28, 2008_

John and Mickie walked hand in hand inside the arena for tonight's show. They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly as they made their way towards his locker room. Since they admitted their feelings for each other just a couple of days ago, they couldn't go one day without seeing each other. Now, they can't stand to be away from each other.

They went inside his locker room and was surprised to find Michelle, Melina and Maryse waiting for them. Since the whole thing started unraveling, Mickie was able to travel with the RAW brand again. Sure, she misses her time and her friends on SmackDown, but she missed spending time with her friends from the red brand.

Furthermore, she hasn't seen or heard from JBL since that hasty encounter at the hotel a couple of days ago and she didn't know whether she could consider it a good thing. Bradshaw was well known for being conniving, malicious and manipulating and she wouldn't be surprised if he was plotting something right now.

Little did she know, he was plotting something. And it was gonna be bigger than she imagined.

Right now, however, Mickie embraced her girlfriends while John just stood back and allowed his new girlfriend to have some time with their friends. John has a new appreciation for them since everything started to unravel. It was something he'll never forget.

"So, how are we feeling, Miss James?" Melina squealed as the ladies sat down on the sofa.

"Other than having morning sickness and eating more than I should have, I'm doing better, thanks to a certain someone," Mickie beamed, looking over at her boyfriend and winking at him.

"What?! You and Cena are together?! When did that happen?!" Michelle squealed with excitement.

"Just a few days ago. He came to my rescue when JBL confronted me at my hotel. He slapped me twice and proceeded to choke me when John tackled him down and proceeded to beat the hell out of him. He took such good care of me afterwards," Mickie explained.

"Well, it's about time you got someone who'll treat you right. But, what about the baby? It's no secret JBL will want to be a part of it," Maryse reminded her friend.

Mickie shook her head. "That's the reason why he attacked me. He vowed to make sure me and my baby disappear permanently."

"Well, that's his problem. He should've thought about that when he forced you to sleep with him. Now, he's losing his job, his money and his wife," Melina reminded them.

"Yeah, and she's having his baby, too. Can you believe it? I'm gonna have the constant reminder of what happened that night for the rest of my life. However, I love my baby and he/she will know that me and John will protect it no matter what," Mickie assured them.

John went over to where Mickie was sitting, grabbed her hand, pulled her up on her feet gently, wrapped his strong arms around her gently and kissed her passionately. Michelle, Melina and Maryse looked at the cute couple with bright smiles on their faces. They were so elated to see Mickie be happy for a change, after everything she's been through. But, they knew that her happiness won't last. Bradshaw's still lurking in the shadows. He's not gonna give up anytime soon.

"Why don't we give them some time alone?" Melina whispered to Michelle and Maryse. They nodded their heads and quietly got up from the sofa. John and Mickie didn't even notice the three RAW divas slipping out of the room quietly. They also didn't notice the angry, brooding man storming into the locker room, a man looking like he could kill someone.

"Oh, how fucking cute! The stupid, lowlife slut found a new man to play with!" JBL mocked angrily.

John and Mickie quickly pulled apart. He quickly turned into protective mode by standing right in front of her. She cowered behind him; not wanting to even look at the man who made her life a living hell.

"What the fuck do you want, JBL?!" John roared.

"You put your hands on me, Cena, which means your ass is heading to jail!" Bradshaw warned him.

"I don't think so, JBL! You see, I can play dirty, too. I have friends in high places as well; including my brother, who just happens to be a police officer himself. And, I told you that if you get me arrested, I can ruin your life more. Besides, everyone in the entire company hates you; including Mickie and your soon-to-be-ex-wife!" John snapped.

JBL scowled angrily. "As cute as that sounds, my issue isn't with you, punk. My issue's with Mickie. So, are you gonna get rid of the baby?"

Mickie, who was still cowering behind John, refused to even look at the man who made her life miserable. "No, I'm not. As a matter of fact, I don't need you in my baby's life. He/she has a father. And he's standing right in front of you."

"WHAT?!" he screeched, not believing his ears.

John smiled while Mickie finally emerged from behind. "That's right; I don't need you in my baby's life. He/she has a father and he's more of a man than you'll ever be. So, you can go on and live you life. I'm already doing it with John."

JBL was seething with anger. "No man is gonna be raising that bastard. I want you to get rid of it! A baby will ruin your life!"

"Just like you ruined mine the moment you brought my contract! How fucking dare you say that shit to me after everything you had done to me?! I can't even look at you now because I'll get sick to my goddamn stomach! You should've thought about that when you forced me to have sex with you!" she screamed.

He glared at her. "As I recall, you loved every single minute of it, bitch!"

"No, I fucking didn't! I just laid there and took it because you would've killed me! I didn't like it one bit! You breathing on me while you stuck your five inch dick inside of me!" she snapped right back.

He growled at her. "Watch your mouth, Mickie! I don't care about all that anymore! The important thing is you get rid of the baby. I'm not gonna have the constant reminder of seeing that everyday for the rest of my life!"

"And, like I said before, I don't want you in my baby's life! My baby has a father and he's not like you! If you don't like it, then I'll see your ass in court! Until then, get out and leave me the fuck alone!" she barked.

He continued to glare at her for a while longer, but he then turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker room; slamming the door behind him and startling the occupants inside. Mickie let out a frustrated sigh as John reached over and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently; letting her know that everything's gonna be okay.

"He has some fucking nerve," she said bitterly.

He sighed deeply. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. That must've been tough."

"Tell me about it. I don't know what to do anymore. I just...lost it," she broke down.

John kissed her forehead gently again. "Babe, don't worry about it. Like you said before, your baby does have a father. I already love him/her because I love his/her mother. And if he don't like it, tough. He's losing out on everything."

Mickie looked at him and gave a tainted smile. "I know, but knowing him, he's not gonna give up so easily. First he wants me to have the baby and then claim that I had sex with another man. Now, with everything out in the open, he wants me to get rid of it. I made the decision to keep it from the moment I found out I was pregnant. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

John just held her close and pondered that question. He never figured out what was JBL's agenda for acquiring Mickie's contract. Why does the self made millionaire wanted her in the first place? He shook his head and tried to block everything from his mind. All he cared about was the fragile woman he was holding in his arms and he was gonna try his damnest to protect her.

Even if it means he couldn't protect himself.

X

_James residence_

_Richmond, Virginia _

_August 31, 2008_

Mickie was glad to be at home. As much as she enjoys being on the road 200 days of the year, she relished being at home and unwind with a glass of wine, playing jazz music on the stereo and catching up with some of her neighbors.

At least, she's gonna be home a lot more once the baby comes soon. She had her first pregnancy checkup as soon as her plane landed and so far, everything looked good. Holding a picture of the sonogram, a part of her still couldn't believe there's a life growing inside. Despite the circumstances of the conception, she was elated to bring her baby into the world. And she's gonna be raised her child with the man she loves.

She was startled when the phone rang. She reached over on the coffee table and picked up the cordless phone, pushed the 'talk' button and pressed the object against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Micks, it's Mel! How are you doing?!"_

"Fine. I'm fine. I'm glad to be home, something I'm gonna have to get used to because I'll be maternity leave soon."

"_Well, that's good. Everyone over on RAW misses you. In fact, me, Michelle and Maryse are throwing a baby shower for you."_

Mickie's heart melted when she heard this. "Aw, you don't have to do that for me."

"_Honey, we're not doing it because we have to. We're doing because we want to. And we love you, girlfriend. Things have been quieter since you left."_

"Really? Well, what's going on?" Mickie asked curiously.

"_I meant to tell you this as soon as I heard, but JBL's on the way to the unemployment office. I overheard Vince telling some of the officials that he has no use for Bradshaw anymore. Besides, the son of a bitch's heading towards retirement, anyway."_

"He should've stay away the moment his back started hurting, but he managed to weasel his way into getting an announcer's job. I can't see why anyone would be so intimidated by him," Mickie huffed.

Melina sighed. _"Well, at least you won't have to worry about him bothering you ever again."_

"Don't be so sure. He still wants me to get rid of the baby."

"_Doesn't that man ever give up? First me, now you. Who's next, Lillian Garcia?!"_

Mickie was stunned of what her best friend just said. "Wait, what happened between you and Bradshaw, Mel? Please tell me something."

Melina sighed deeply. She knew this was gonna be hard. _"When I first started, Bradshaw was my trainer. At first, everything appeared to be fine and he was nice to me. But, something happened that caused him to snap. He would pick on me for every little thing; even for things that was nonsense. When my angle with Johnny and Joey started, he became a totally different person. He was always mean to me; trying to come up with different ways to put me down. At that point, the verbal abuse became physical."_

"Mel, I-I had no idea," Mickie said, tears forming in her eyes.

"_Every chance he could get, he would push me down, slap me, kick me, among other things. But, one night, as I was leaving the arena, my life was forever changed. He ambushed me as I was going to my rental car and dragged back inside the arena. It was pitch dark, so I couldn't see anything. JBL raped me, right there, on the floor. I tried to scream, tried to fend him off, but he slapped me around so much that I had bruises on my face. He also broke my nose. When he finally got finished, he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone and that he'll be watching my every move. He hit me one more time before he left me alone in the arena," _Melina explained. Mickie could hear her crying on the phone.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, not believing her ears.

"_I didn't listen to him. I went to the police and told them everything. I went to the hospital and got checked out. For weeks after what he did to me, I managed to avoid him as much as possible. But, then, the throwing up, me gaining weight and having to run to the bathroom every 2 minutes confirmed my worst fears: I was pregnant._

_I didn't tell anyone about my pregnancy at first; I was too ashamed and humiliated to admit what JBL had done to me. But, the minute he found out, he went ballistic. He ambushed me as I was going to catering one day and demanded that I get rid of the baby or else I'll be sorry. At the time, I had no idea how much money and power he had. I found out too late that he wasn't to be messed with."_

"What happened to the baby, Mel?" Mickie asked as she was wiping the tears away with her hands.

"_I didn't get rid of the baby. I told Johnny, who vowed to be there for me no matter what. We were planning on raising the baby together when JBL found out and he was furious. He cornered me while I was going to my locker room and out of nowhere, he slapped me across my face and punched me in my stomach. I could feel blood escaping me as I sunk down on the floor. The next time I woke up, I was in the hospital. That's when I learned I miscarried."_

"Mel, I'm so sorry. What did you do?" Mickie asked, looking shocked.

"_We ended up at trial, but JBL hired some damn good lawyers. Thanks to his power and intimidation, not to mention he turned it around and made me out to be a slut, he was acquitted. I was outraged. I mean, they had solid evidence against him, but he got away with murder because he has so much money and power. And, now, he's doing the exact same thing to you. Mickie, please, whatever you do, don't let this man take your baby away. He's a psychopath."_

Mickie thanked her best friend for telling her such an awful story and hung up the phone. She curled herself on the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs. She felt more tears falling from her eyes as she replayed everything Melina told her on the phone. JBL was and is a psychopath who had really gone too far. He took the one good thing away from Melina and the audacity to humiliate her in court.

Sighing deeply and feeling exhaustion escaping her body, she got up and headed towards bed. As she climbed in, she placed her hands on her flat belly and felt little flutters moving around.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm gonna try my hardest to protect you. Your father's not gonna take you away from me," she whispered softly.

Little did she know, JBL has cooked up a plan to make sure she doesn't have the baby.

And it will have devastating consequences.

**Coming up in the next chapter: JBL kidnaps Mickie. Will John, Melina and the others be able to find them in time? And will JBL succeed in making sure Mickie doesn't have the baby, just like he did with Melina? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Surprise, surprise

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, by my creative juices got away from me and I needed to go after it and get it back, which I was able to do. I only have two or three more chapters left to go and then I'll finally be done with this story. This has been slow in developing, but I was happy with how this story has turned out. And, as I mentioned before, this isn't the last time I will be using John/Mickie in my stories. **

**One more thing: wasn't RAW crazy? The Legends this time? When will this all end?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_James residence_

_Richmond, Virginia_

_September 5, 2008_

Mickie pulled the thick blanket over her body and got comfortable on the bed. It was something she's gonna have to get used to because her doctor recommended it. Being at home, away from work can be a blessing and a curse. For one, it's curse because she misses her friends on the road and she can't stand being away from her boyfriend for even one second. However, it's also a blessing to her because after being on the road for so long, your body begins to shut down. And, especially since she's now pregnant, staying in bed has been good for her.

The brunette was excited for the upcoming birth of her baby, though, and she couldn't wait to hold it in her arms. Mickie leaned back against the pillows and sighed happily at the thought of being a mother. Coming from a good family, she got some important life lessons on being a great parent from her mother and it was something that's gonna be helpful to her in the long run.

Furthermore, she hasn't seen or heard from JBL in a while. However, she didn't know if she should consider it a good thing or not. For the time being, she relished the opportunity to have some much needed time away from him. It's only a matter of time before she can permanently be away from the that loudmouth clown.

As she snuggled down on the bed and started to drift down for a much needed nap, because the pregnancy was making her tired, the phone rang. Groaning impatiently, she reached over on the night table and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, baby. How are you doing?" _John asked on the other line.

The brunette beamed brightly. "I'm doing fine. I was on my way to sleep, but I'm so glad you decided to call me. I miss you."

"_I miss you, too, sweetheart. But, the real reason why I called is to tell you that I'm here."_

"What? You mean you're in my hometown? Right now?" she squealed with delight.

"_That's right, baby. In fact, I'm parked in your driveway right now as we speak. So, why don't come down and let me in? I convinced Vince to give me some time off, so I caught the first flight out here."_

Mickie threw the covers away from her body and climbed out of bed quickly. She ran out of the room, descended down the stairs and headed towards the front door. She opened it and sure enough, John was standing outside, holding his cell phone in his hands. She squealed with delight and jumped right into his strong arms. Laughing, they both stood outside for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being together again.

"I can't believe you're here," she said as he let her down.

He smiled at her. "Well, I couldn't stand to be away from you, Mickie Mouse. Besides, everyone's been asking about you and I thought I come see you so that I could give a proper update when I go back."

Mickie laughed as she and John went inside, unaware that a certain someone was parked right across the street from her home. He had a evil look on his face as he watched the happy couple go inside. It made him sick to his stomach to see that bitch so happy where she knew something was standing in his way. However, he's wait. He'd wait for a long as possible. Because as soon as John fucking Cena leaves, he'll make his move.

He will make sure that Mickie James will never have their baby.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Air Canada Center_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_September 5, 2008_

"Man, this sucks. Things have been quiet since Mickie left," Maryse complained.

Melina sighed deeply. "I know. But, she has to have plenty of rest. It's good for her and the baby."

"You know the one good thing about all of this happening is that we haven't seen or heard from JBL in a while," Michelle countered.

The two other ladies agreed. Since Mickie decided to take maternity leave much earlier and JBL being booted from the company, thanks to some inner office gossip and having to hear him bitch and complained about being wronged after he was seen being escorted out of the building, things have been pretty quiet and normal in the RAW locker room. However, the ladies were also very bored. Besides, going out there and kicking ass every single night, they missed spending some time with Mickie. The four ladies were pretty much inseparable but without Mickie, it wasn't the same.

"You know, we do have some days off coming up. Why don't we go down to Richmond and surprise her with a visit?" Maryse suggested with a grin on her face.

Melina's face beamed. "Frenchie, that's perfect! And with John already there, it'll be amazing!"

"You know, girls, we can throw her a baby shower while we're down there. I'm pretty sure she already had started shopping for baby furniture," Michelle told them.

"That's a good idea. Let's get through tonight's show and we'll make plans on going there after," Maryse said.

As the ladies got their things together and got ready for another hot show tonight, they had no idea that something terrible was about to happen.

And it was something they won't be prepared for.

X

_James residence_

_Richmond, Virginia _

_September 5, 2008_

Mickie and John were cracking up at some sitcom they were watching on televison. So far, everything's been great. They were able to laugh and have a great time together. John was everything she could want in a man. He was funny, sweet, caring and considerate; which was something that was missing from her life. Mickie never thought in a million years that she would be able to find love again. After a previous engagement that didn't go well and having to deal with the fact that she had a married lover in her life, things for the brunette ended up going downhill. In addition to JBL coming in and ruining her life, she thought she would never find happiness again.

That all changed when John came along and single handedly healed her broken heart. And she couldn't be more grateful.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" John asked, breaking her out of her trance.

She shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm fine, honey. I was just thinking about some things."

"I hope what you're thinking about were good things," he quipped.

"Some good and some bad. I was just thinking about my past and how I got to where I am now," she told him.

John wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Mickie, I heard from some other people that you were once involved with a married man."

Mickie sighed. She knew this was coming. However, she was now prepared to tell John everything. There was no sense in holding something back now.

"Yeah, I was. And it was something I'm not proud of. However, at the time, I felt as though something good did come out of a bad situation I was in. I felt loved. I felt cherished. I felt respected. But, as time went by, I felt cheated, I felt betrayed and I felt like a fool. I believed in his lies. I believed he was gonna leave his wife so he can be with me. Little did I know, his wife ended up pregnant. So he dumped me, which was expected in his view because he had no business with me in the first place. After him, I thought I was through with love. Then Kenny came along, we got engaged and everything was good for a long while. But, Kenny ended up cheating on me and we fell apart. Now, none of that matters because I have you now, John," she explained with a smile on her face.

He smiled before he leaned over and kissed her softly, pouring all of his emotions into her. She felt relaxed as she kissed him right back, completely unaware that a certain someone was standing on her porch right now. The certain someone was ready to move for the kill.

The kiss was interrupted when the doorbell rang. John and Mickie pulled apart and groaned impatiently.

"I'll go get it," she said as she proceeded to get up, but his hand gently pushed her back down on the sofa.

"No, I'll get it. Besides, you need to rest," he reminded her as he got up from the sofa and headed towards the front door. He looked through the peephole, only to find that someone wasn't standing there. Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, John opened the door and stepped out for a moment.

"Anyone there?" Mickie asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"No and that's the problem. Someone rang the doorbell but when I looked through the peephole, no one was there. Weird," he replied. As he stepped back inside, however, that someone who wasn't there suddenly reappeared and clocked John upside the head with a baseball bat. Mickie screamed as she watched her boyfriend fall on the floor. She got up and went over to see if he was okay.

"John, baby, are you okay?" she asked frantically. As she was checking up on him, she felt a shadow in her presence. She raised her head up and her brown eyes went bug-eyed at the sight of the man standing right in front of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" she screamed.

JBL smirked evilly at her. "To finish what I've started. You're coming with me, Mickie."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, asshole! If you're trying to take _my _baby away from me, you've got another thing coming!" Mickie seethed.

His smirk faded from his face. An angry scowl was replaced. Instead of responding with words, he reached over and grabbed her arm roughly, then he yanked her against him. She struggled to get away from him, but that just fueled his anger even more. Mickie raised her leg up and kicked him in his leg, causing him to release her from his strong grip. She started to make a run for it, but he quickly recouped and went right after her.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone. She was about to dial 911 when she felt JBL grab her by her long auburn brown hair. Another scream escaped her lips when she was yanked back towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill.

"You stupid bitch! You think calling the police on me will help your narrow ass? I don't think so!" he snarled in her face. Still unfazed, she ended up spitting in his face, smirking as she watched saliva trickling down his face. Furious, he balled his fist up and punched her dead in her face; knocking her out cold and rendering her unconscious. Mickie went limp, causing JBL to hoister her up over his shoulders. Smirking, he walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door, stopping to make sure Cena didn't move. When he saw the West Newbury native stirring a little bit, Bradshaw kicked him right in his head, knocking him out completely.

"Sorry, champ, but you won't be able to save the day. Mickie will not have my baby," JBL seethed as he walked out the door with the brunette in his arms.

The self made millionaire's plan worked big time.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Will John and the others be able to find Mickie before it's too late? Or will JBL succeed in making sure Mickie doesn't have the baby? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Live or die pt 1

**Well, I'm on a roll with this one. And, this is one of the last chapters of this story. Now, the question is will John find Mickie in time or will that self-centered son of a bitch known as JBL succeed in making sure she doesn't have the baby? Furthermore, I know some of you got confused on why Melina got caught up in the mess. If you don't understand, please take the time to read chapter seven and you'll see why the paparazzi princess is so angry. **

**One more thing, RAW last night was so crazy! What the hell the GM was thinking putting John in a match next week against the Nexus? The upside to all of this was when my man beat the shit out of one of them. He deserved it after what they had done to the RAW locker room!**

**Oh, and please read my sequel to 'I'm Coming For You'. It's called 'Danger Still Lurks' and my paring happens to be John and Melina, for all you Jolina fans out there!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Unknown Location_

_Richmond, Virginia_

_September 6, 2008_

By the time Mickie woke up, she didn't know where she was. She knew she wasn't at her house and she knew John wasn't with her. All she remember was seeing him being knocked out and then having to come face to face with JBL, who somehow managed to find out where she lived. Fear etched in her veins as she looked at her surroundings. From where she could tell, it looked like an abandoned building and the only light she was able to get was coming a small window on the other side of the room. Slowly, she got up and began looking around for a flashlight; hoping to find some more light. It was getting dark outside and she was afraid of what's gonna happen if she doesn't find a way to get out of here.

Mickie was scared and rightly so. JBL brought her here on the intent to make sure she doesn't have the baby. He doesn't want the constant reminder of what happened between them that night to be born. She knew he was now losing everything: his job, his marriage, his financial stability. His whole world was crumbling and he felt the only way he could make it right is to make sure she doesn't have the baby. The brunette couldn't understand why he would do this. She made it clear that he doesn't have to have anything to do with her. As far as she's concerned, John Cena is the baby's father. Mickie's gonna be raising the baby with him, not Bradshaw.

She placed her hand on her belly and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her baby move a little. Even though she's barely a month along, feeling her baby move was one of the most exhilarating feelings she ever felt in her life. The Richmond native hoped that she'll be able to get out of this alive and be able to have her baby.

Mickie was startled when she heard the door open, then close. Suddenly, the light was cut on, which caused her to cover her eyes for a moment; because it was blaring. However, once she removed her hand away from her face, JBL stood right in front of her.

"Hello, bitch. Glad to see you awake," he snarled.

She looked up at him with tears forming in her brown eyes. "Bradshaw, just let me go. I said you don't have to have anything to do with my baby. You could just sign over your rights as the father."

"I don't think so, tramp. I told you before that you're not having the baby! Everyone knows that I'm the baby's father, so the only way to make the matter go away if you don't have it!"

"And what would that prove, huh? You know you could go to jail for killing an unborn child," she warned him.

He leaned down and got right in her face. "Actually, no I won't. You see, you're barely a month along, which means killing a fetus is not a crime. Besides, I've got the money, the means and the power to walk away. I did it before."

"Yeah. Melina told me everything," she mumbled, which he heard.

"What the fuck did that Mexican bitch say to you?" JBL snapped.

"She told me you were her trainer; that you were nice to her at first, but then you changed. She also told you that you dragged her back into the arena as she was leaving and you raped her. Then you threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone, but she did. Then she found out she was pregnant with your baby. You went nuts and attacked her again, causing her to miscarry. How can you fucking sleep at night, knowing what you had done to her and to me?" Mickie snapped, standing up.

"I'd watch my fucking tone if I were you, slut! Melina got what she deserved and soon, so will you! You're not having my baby! And if John fucking Cena or anyone else manages to get in my way, I'll kill you!" he screamed.

Mickie scrunched back in fear. JBL has clearly lost his mind. She didn't know what to do. One thing for certain, she knew she had to get out of here or he'll make good on his words. She has to do this not only for her, but also for her baby. Her baby was the one good thing that came out of this whole fucking mess.

"Please, Bradshaw, let me have my baby. Just let me go so I can have my baby," she pleaded with him. All she got in return was a huge slap to her face, followed by a kick to the side of her head.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

She slid down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Time was running out and her patience was wearing thin. She had to do something, to get herself and her baby out of this horrible situation before they both end up dead.

Looking around the seedy room, she began looking for something that will break her out of here.

It's all she can do at this point.

X

_Richmond Police Department_

_Richmond, Virginia_

_September 6, 2008_

John's patience was wearing thin.

Here he was, pacing around the lobby of the police station, having to wait on the update of his girlfriend being abducted by that psychopathic asshole JBL. He knew the police was already running out of time and Mickie hasn't been gone for more than 24 hours. He felt he had to do something, but the moment he called the police, he knew he made a mistake. Furthermore, he ended up in the hospital with a minor concussion, but that was the least of his worries. He should be out there looking for Mickie, not them.

Michelle, Melina, Maryse and their longtime boyfriends feel the exact same way. Melina was laying her head against Nathan's shoulder, Cody and Maryse were talking amongst themselves and Michelle and Mark (The Undertaker) were too busy trying to calm John down.

"Johnny, calm down. We will find Mickie, don't worry," Michelle assured him.

John stopped pacing and looked at his friends. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry. It's just that I wanna break every single bone in JBL's body right fucking now. He's probably making sure she doesn't have the baby right now!"

"We can't lose hope, champ. And, besides, Mickie's a fighter. She'll probably figure out a way to get out of there, wherever she is. Don't give up on her just yet," Melina said softly.

"I just don't know what else to do, guys. I-we should be out there finding her, not waiting here for the cops to do something. We all know they don't handle missing persons cases well very often," John replied.

Speaking of cops, two seasoned detectives approached the gang several minutes later. And from the way they looked, they had some important information to share.

"We've got some news. We got a hit off of a rental car the victim and the kidnapper were seen in. It seems the kidnapper made several stop along the way to his desired destination. And we got surveillance footage of the last place he made a stop at," Detective Nicole Crenshaw said as she showed the photo of JBL, dressed in a dark suit along with his signature cowboy hat, walking out of a local drug store carrying two plastic bags in his right hand.

"Oh, my God. He's really serious about making sure Mickie doesn't have the baby, isn't he?" Melina gasped.

"I'm afraid so. Now we just have put a trace on the car to see where he went to," Detective Jerome Fulton said. Just then, a uniformed officer appeared and handed the detectives something that proved to be a break in the case.

"We got some good news. JBL's rental car was spotted at an abandoned apartment building not too far from here. I'll call for backup," Nicole said as she and Jerome grabbed their jackets and ran out of the building, with John and the others trailing close behind.

They just hope it wasn't too late.

X

_Abandoned Apartment Building_

_Richmond, Virginia_

_September 6, 2008_

Mickie kept looking around the space-filled room to find something that'll break her out of here, but so far, she came up empty handed. She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her long auburn brown hair and kept looking around. It was getting pitch dark, the lightbulb was beginning to go out and JBL hasn't returned yet. The brunette needs to find something and quick; otherwise, she might as well kissed everything goodbye.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard Bradshaw's footsteps coming closer and closer. Kicking herself mentally for not finding an object to break herself out of, she had no other choice but to sit down on the dirty floor and lowered her head when the door opened. She looked up and saw JBL approaching her. This time, he looked more calm, but she knows something's up.

"Mickie, look at me. We need to talk right now," he barked at her.

She looked up at him and saw his eyes burning. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Hmm. Now that's an interesting question. I want a lot of things. I don't want you having that baby. I want you to disappear permanently. But, most of all, I want to relive that night the heavens came together," he told her.

Mickie bolted up from where she was sitting and glared at him. "Oh, no, you're not having sex with me again! I'm not gonna allow it!"

He reached over and slapped her hard across her face. Then he grabbed her by her throat and yanked her against him.

"You don't tell me no, you stupid little bitch! As long as you're here, you will give me what I want! Do I make myself fucking clear?" he snapped in her face. Then he leaned over and kissed her hard, making her gag. She wanted to be sick to her stomach of feeling his tongue against hers.

When he pulled away, she shook her head no. JBL was about to slap her again when she raised her knee up and kicked him where it really hurts, realizing that she refused to be a victim once again. Screaming, he released her from his strong grip and came crashing down on the floor, clutching his balls with his hands.

That gave her enough time to make a run for it, for which she did.

Mickie descended up the stairs and tried to find a way out of the building by opening up every single door that came her way. She could hear Bradshaw yelling and screaming at her to come back or there will be hell to pay. She kept opening and closing every single door until she found the exit. As the same time, she heard sirens from a mile away, which means that they managed to locate the apartment building . She was about to run when she felt a hand grabbing her arm gently and yanking her right back inside.

"You fucking little cunt! I'm gonna kill you and your fucking rat bastard baby!" Bradshaw roared before he balled up his fist and decked her right in her face. She went limp in his arms and started screaming. He slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, but it was no use. The door was kicked open. They heard her scream.

Panicking, JBL pulled out his nine millimeter and pointed it right at Mickie's temple. Nicole, Jerome and two uniformed officers barged in with guns drawn.

"Put the gun down, Mr. Layfield! It's all over!" Nicole barked.

JBL smirked evilly. "I don't think so! Not until I get rid of the problem!"

"It won't do you any good! Now put the gun down and let her go or I will have to shoot!" Nicole barked again.

His smirk faded, replaced by an angry scowl. "Listen, bitch, you don't call the shots here! I do! Now Mickie's not gonna have the baby, even if I put a bullet to her fucking head! She's not having the baby!"

"I'm not gonna tell you this again! Put the gun down and put your hands up or I will be forced to shoot you!" Nicole barked one more time.

Seething impatiently and realizing that there was no way out, he released Mickie. As the brunette began walking towards the cops, his finger was still on the trigger. Nicole and Jerome noticed it, but, by then, everything went completely haywire.

All of a sudden, shots rang out the apartment building.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Who gets shot? Did Mickie and her unborn baby survive? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. Live or die pt 2

**Okay, so I left you at a cliffhanger. Who got shot? Well, you're about to find out. One more thing, this is the last chapter and then there's the epilogue. I had such a fun time writing this story and I'm sad to see this one end. Furthermore, I have some other stories to work on, so ending this one seemed to be the best option. And, like I mentioned before, this isn't the last time I'm gonna be using John/Mickie in my stories. Ok, enough rambling; let's get on with the conclusion!**

**OMG, will this war ever end? And now there's a TNA/ECW war now! Damn, are they really getting us fans into it?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Abandoned Apartment Building_

_Richmond, Virginia_

_September 6, 2008_

The blazing lights of the sirens can be seen from a mile away. Pretty much every single cop, EMT and citizens gathered around the apartment building to see what was going on.

John held his breath. Shots rang out of the apartment building and he was fearing the worst. All he thought about was Mickie and wondering if she and her unborn baby was gonna make it out okay. He closed his blue eyes and let a breath he didn't know he held in for so long. All he really wanted to do was run in there and beat the holy hell out of JBL for putting Mickie through so much hell.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw two paramedics pulling JBL out on a stretcher. His face wasn't covered with a sheet, which meant the son of a bitch wasn't dead. However, he was covered in blood, which meant he was shot by those two detectives. As he was being wheeled towards the ambulance, John did everything he could to keep his emotions in check. He thought about going over there and choking the life out of him, but Melina put her hand on his broad shoulder to calm him down and to keep him from doing something stupid. What he really wanted to do was kill the self-made millionaire, but he knew he wasn't that kind of a person to take someone's life, no matter if that guy is scum. Besides, John realized, Mickie needed him; whether if she's hurt or not.

Speaking of Mickie, John and the others had to hold in their breaths when they saw her being wheeled out on a stretcher. Everyone looked shocked at the sight before them. The brunette looked so helpless; her face was pale as a ghost, there were bruises all over her face and her body was covered with substantial amounts of blood. That meant that JBL managed to shoot her before he was shot.

"Oh, my God," John breathed in shock at the sight of her. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that Mickie James, the woman he loved, was lying on that stretcher, looking completely and utterly helpless.

"John, let's go to the hospital. We can find out what happened there. I'm sure everything's gonna be okay," Melina suggested softly. He just nodded his head numbly and headed towards his car, with the others following him.

He kept thinking about Mickie. He hoped and prayed that she and her baby will come out okay.

X

_Metro Hospital_

_Richmond, Virginia_

_September 6-7, 2008_

"What's taking them so long? My ass is falling asleep on this damn chair," Maryse complained as she tried to find a comfortable spot on the hard chair.

Michelle blew her hair away from her face. "I don't know. I hope we know something soon."

"Did anyone call her family?" John asked, looking completely disheveled. He definitely looked like he haven't shaved in days. He was way too worried about Mickie to think about his own well-being.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, they're out of town. They won't be back home for the next couple of days," Melina replied, looking disappointed because Mickie's family couldn't be there for her.

"I do know one thing: if Mickie doesn't come out of this alive, I'm gonna go straight to JBL and kill him myself! I don't care if I go to jail; I just want him gone!" John snapped, now looking angry.

Melina sighed deeply. "John, you killing Bradshaw won't help anyone in the long run. Hell, we all wanna kill him, but I rather see him go to jail. It's a miracle he managed to breathe after he got shot."

"I still can't believe that son of a bitch found out where Mickie lived. I don't understand why he's so obsessed with her!" he ranted.

"Believe me, Johnny, we may never know," Michelle said sadly.

It's been a little over 12 hours since Mickie was found and there still haven't been any word on her condition. As soon as she was brought to the hospital, she had to be taken to emergency surgery. Furthermore, doctors were informed that the Richmond native was indeed pregnant and was barely a month along. Now, twelve hours have passed with no word and John was getting more and more frustrated. He needed to know if Mickie was gonna be okay. Hell, he needed to know if her unborn baby was gonna be okay.

Michelle, Melina and Maryse ended up going back to the hotel with their boyfriends to get some shut eye. John decided not to leave, even though visiting hours were over. And since her family was out of town, he couldn't bear to leave her alone.

"Mr. Cena?"

John immediately bolted out of his chair when he heard the doctor calling him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked right away.

Doctor Heather George sighed deeply. "We were able to stop the bleeding and get the bullets out, but the damage was too severe."

"Oh, my God! What do you mean?" he yelled.

"It means we did everything we could, but I'm sorry. Ms. James did indeed miscarry. One of the bullets tore straight through her stomach, killing the fetus. The good news is she's still able to have children. It's gonna take some time, that's all," Heather replied solemnly.

John collapsed on the floor. He felt tears forming in his eyes, something that he rarely did. John Felix Anthony Cena doesn't cry. However, there were some exceptions. JBL got what he wanted. He made sure Mickie didn't have the baby by putting a hail of bullets in her body. The son of a bitch got his ultimate wish. And it was devastating because Mickie wanted the baby and John was gonna be a father regardless of the circumstances. Now, when she wakes up, she's never gonna know what it's like to have a life growing inside of her because that man took it away from her.

"M-may I see her, please?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"I wouldn't suggest it, but since it's pretty slow and quiet around here, I'll take you to her. However, please be gentle. She just got out of surgery and she's still sleeping," she told him. He nodded his head and followed her to ICU.

As soon as he went inside, his heard broke into a million pieces. There she was, laying in bed, not moving a muscle. The only thing that was helping her breath was through a tube she had stuck up her nose. Though she was looking a little bit better than she was before, she was still bruised up around her face and she had some cuts on her hands. Shaking his head, he slowly walked over to the right side of the bed and gently took her hand into his. He kneeled down beside her and never took blue eyes away from her.

"Mickie Mouse, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm here. I came here as soon as I could. In fact, I was at the apartment building. I was coming for you. I wasn't gonna let anyone stop me from finding you. I just wanna say I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time. I'm so sorry that you won't be able to have your baby. JBL made sure of it. I should've stopped him when I had the chance. I'm so sorry for everything, baby. I feel like I let you down," he broke down and said.

"Mickie, the good news is they got him. He's going down for what he did. And, if for some reason he walks, I'll personally make sure he'll never bother you again," he vowed as he kept holding her hand. He soon got comfortable on the chair and fell asleep, never letting go of her hand.

Unbeknownst to him, Mickie heard every single word he said. A single tear fell from her eye at the thought of the baby she lost.

It hurt too much.

X

_Metro Hospital_

_Mickie's room_

_Richmond, Virginia_

_September 7, 2008_

When Mickie finally woke up, she felt as though the wind was being knocked out of her. She realized where she was because she looked over her shoulder and saw John sleeping peacefully in his chair, holding her hand gently. Her other hand unconsciously ended up on her stomach, still holding out hope that her baby was moving inside of her. However, as she realized, that's not the case. She heard what John told her just a few hours ago; that JBL succeeded in making sure she didn't have the baby. Another single tear fell from her eye at the thought of never having the chance to hold her baby.

On the flip side, though, maybe it was a blessing for her to not have Bradshaw's baby. The man had terrorized her for so long, just the thought of raising his baby scared to no end. However, she had come to accept it and even started loving it. At least, her baby was gonna have a father who'd give anything for them.

Now, it's not gonna happen.

John Bradshaw Layfield took that away from her.

Reaching over, she gently shook John awake, wanting to talk to him. He stirred for a moment before he finally woke up and saw Mickie sitting up in bed. Immediately, he went into protective boyfriend mode by making sure she was okay.

"How are you feeling, babe?" he asked, looking over to make sure she wasn't suffering any setbacks.

"John, I'm fine. I'm sore, but I'm fine," she quickly assured him.

He nodded his head slowly. "How are you really feeling, Mickie Mouse?"

Sighing deeply, she looked into his blue eyes. "Tired, empty. However, I'm also somewhat relieved."

"Relieved?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'll admit; the thought of having Bradshaw's baby terrified me. I considered getting an abortion just to make the matter go away. But, I've come to accept it and I started already loving my baby. Then, you came along and gave me hope. You gave me love. You gave me a chance to be a good mother. Now, that won't be happening thanks to Bradshaw. He got what he wanted," Mickie broke down and cried. John reached over and wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her forehead gently. He didn't say another word; no more words needed to be said. They both just held each other in Mickie's hospital room, sobbing softly and trying their best to comfort one another.

"So, what's gonna happen to Bradshaw?" she asked when they broke apart.

John sighed. "He's going to jail, believe me. He's not gonna get away with what he did. No money, power and influence is gonna save his ass this time."

"I hope so. I can't imagine having to deal with him in public again," she huffed.

He kissed her temple gently. "Babe, don't worry about him. The most important thing is he'll never bother you again."

She laid her head against his shoulder and felt more tears forming in her brown eyes. "I hope so, John. I really hope so."

**Coming up in the next chapter: The epilogue. How have Mickie been coping with the loss of her unborn baby? Are she and John still together? And what happened with Bradshaw? Stay tuned!**

**And please don't throw anything at me because of the fact that Mickie lost her baby. I have something better in mind for her. Love you lots!**

**Please review!**


End file.
